Butterfly Caught By Spider
by bruegrimm
Summary: It was her first year in high school. She went to the school where her brother been. Now she had met Hanamiya that want to make her as his toy. Hanamiya X OC.
1. Chapter 1 I Meet A Spider

Chapter 1 - I MEET A SPIDER

There stood out a young black hair female in front of Kirisaki Daichi High. Her sky blue orbs watched the school surroundings. She had her waist length hair tied with red ribbon in ponytail.

It was her first day of high school from today. She wanted to go to the other school, but her parents decided to enrol her to this school because her brother went here and it was a great school. Although their fee was high. She was a clever girl, so it was no waste to spend money on great high school.

However, she did not like it. None of her friends went to that school because of it bad reputation in basketball. No familiar face had been seen. Now, she has to make new friends, that is her weakness. She was a shy and quiet girl with a small body. Her parents trusted her brother to take a good care of her in high school.

But now, her brother had already leave her without a single trace.

She ascend the stairway on her way to her classroom in second floor. She felt uneasy when she about to reached the floor. A board that wrote '1-A' could be seen near the end of stair.

Suddenly, she bumped into someone with tall body in front of the class' door. She did not fall but felt a bit dizzy from that sudden hit. She raised her head up to meet a pair of greyish brown eyes. She backed a little and bow to apolagise.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Her voice stuttered.

His eyes still on her. She could heard chuckles, he was not alone. Maybe this was what she felt uneasy for.

"I just think we need to find a junior as our new toy and now we found a barbie doll," said the greyish brown eyes. He had almost shoulder length black hair.

His mischievous smile made back part of her neck hair straight up. Her eyes widen in shocked with his statement.

"But… Can you go easy on her?" She knew the voice owner. "She's my younger sister," said the dead eyes and followed by "What?" from the others.

"Impossible. You two don't look alike," said a male with hair covered his eyes unbelieve with the dead eyes words.

"Huh! Who care about that? Her brother told us to go easy on her but not prevent us to let his little sister be our toy. We had got a permission." The leader said sarcastiacally that made her gulped.

She looked towards her brother. No response. Was that as 'yes' for them to bully her. Not like they got a good relation with her brother at home. He usually locked himself in his room and never let anyone in except for their parents. Her brother only talked to her when needed. Their parents had trusted her brother to take care of her in school, but now, her brother let his friends to bully her.

"It's not like you'll die anyway, Naomi," he said with deadpan voice. Such a terrible brother.

The bell rang signalled them to go in to their class. The group of males started to leave her. However, the leader leaned to her left ear and whispered, "Hanamiya Makoto. Better remember it. We'll meet again." And then, he went away upstair with the others to their class.

Naomi sighed in relief. Did he just told her his name? She felt not safe anymore, maybe a little. Her brother not that bad to let anyone hurt his blood-relative.

*Time skipped

The school had end. Naomi went to her locker and suddenly someone grabbed her by her waist and threw her on a shoulder.

"Let me-" She wanted to scream but that mysterious man had covered her mouth with a cloth. She kept struggle but that man was stronger than her.

A while later, she had been placed on the floor gently. She could watched a few guys were practiced basketball. She never watched peoples playing basketball before, even her brother joined basketball club.

"I got her as you commanded," said a familiar voice from behind her, Kojiro Furihashi.

She never thought her own brother would help someone to kidnap his own sister. She felt like she wanted to cry right now.

The males that met her before stopped while the others continued their practiced. They came near both of them. The leader, Hanamiya Makoto went near to her and low down his body so their height almost same.

"W-What do you want?" asked Naomi a bit scared. Her voice sounded like a whisper but Makoto still could heard her.

"No need to scare, shorty. It's not like I'll devour you. I just need someone to do a little work for me." He had his mischoevous smile on his face. It's only made Naomi felt uncomfortable.

"What is it, s-senpai?" She could not read his mind from his eyes.

He leaned closely to her face. His breath touched her skin that sent shiver through her spine.

"Kojiro told me that you're a pretty clever girl, so I had decided to use your cleverness in our basketball. As our manager."

"What?" She could not believe her ears. They kidnapped her just to make her their manager. But she still had a problem with that. It was boy's basketball club, not girl's.

"Don't make me repeat myself, shorty. Whether you like it or not, you had no choice," said Makoto sarcastically.

She blushed when realized their face was so close from each other. Then she talked again, "But senpai, I had-"

Makoto cutted her sentences, "Join in cheerleader club? OMG! Your good brain didn't suit the club." He said with a chuckle. "I had scared them of so they'll let you join us. It's better than that show off stupid club."

"I don't like the way you scare her," said Kojiro suddenly after saw her younger sister looked uncomfortable with Makoto way of talk.

"Did you just act as a responsible big brother now? Haha…" said Kazuya with a laugh escaped his mouth.

Really? Her brother still want to safe her.

"Sure, I'm not. Don't be stupid." That words snapped her thought. She really wanted to cry right now from her brother words.

"I don't want her to faint here. She has phobia with males she just met, especially taller man," stated Kojiro without a single worry.

Makoto straighted up his body and gazed down on Naomi with a smirk on his face. She felt dizzy.

He let out a chuckle. "Just that? You may better get used with us immediately because you have to meet us everyday from now on, shorty."

Everything was turned black. Now her school life just starting to get worst. Once the butterfly been trapped in spider's web, it could not escape anymore.

**This is my first story in fanfiction. I hope you'll love the story. It may have some grammar mistake because at my place english is our second language , so please tell me if the story has grammar mistake or etc in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Secret

Chapter 2 - HIDDEN FEELING

Kojiro caught her small figure before it reach the floor. Through the sudden touch, he could felt her heart beats slow down to it's normal beats because of her unconsciousness.

"You get me in trouble," stated Kojiro with monotone voice.

"Huh. Whatever." Makoto turned his back and went back from where he came from to continue their practice followed by the others, except Kojiro.

He carried her small body and laid her down on the nearest bench. Then, he walked away to join their practice.

*At night*

After had dinner with family, Naomi went to her room to do her homework. Silently filled her bedroom as she tried to finish her homework, to sleep earlier. She was too tired for the first day in the high school.

Many things happened in one day. But the ones that always in her mind was her brother's friend that called Hanamiya. He frightened her,he had some aura that mad her felt trapped. She never feel that kind of feeling before, even with other man.

Knock Knock

Someone knocked her bedroom door. The door opened and revealed a black haired lady behind the door, her mother.

"Mum, do you need any help?" asked Naomi with soft voice. She looked towards her mother.

"Nothing. I just want to hear a story about your new experience in high school," said her mother cheerfully. She sat on the edge of her daughter's bed.

Naomi put her pen down on the desk. She turned the chair to face her mother.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Naomi."

"No-no. I just finish it," said Naomi with a smile.

Her mother expression turned worry. "Good. I'm here because I want to know how did you fainted at school. I almost get my heart drop when I opened the door and saw you been carried by Kojiro. What's going on?"

She did not know how to tell her mother. Should she tell that her brother and his friends was the cause of her unconsciousness? She did not want to blame her brother, not that they hurt her. All she knew was that she been forced to go to the gym to meet Makoto and then everything went black. 'Why I have a phobia? Can't I live normally?' though Naomi.

"I met Kojiro's friend and fainted on the spot. My phobia cause trouble to me. Haha. I'm so weird." She fake laugh a little.

A small smile formed on her mother face. "You don't usually get faint easily, even you have that weird phobia of yours. He must be handsome," teased her mother. Naomi blushed a little.

"Mum! He's too scary. He looks like he want to devour me."

Her mother laughed to see her daughter reaction. "Haha. Don't worry. I don't think he'll devour you or what, he's still a human even he's scary like you said."

"So, what club do you get in?" asked her mother curiously.

Naomi had her eyes stared on the floor. "Basketball club, the same club with Kojiro. I be their manager." Her words sounded heavy.

Her mother blinked. "Does not Kojiro's basketball club is all male?"

"Yea. Kojiro suggest me to join the club, so that he can easily to look after me." She lied.

"You're not a kid anymore."

"But I'm still a junior in high school."

"Alright. I only can hope that you'll not faint again like today. You should fight your phobia, or you'll stay single for lifelong. I really want to see you and your brother have your own family one day." She paused a while. "But I don't care if you have a boyfriend as long you know the limit. It's normal for teenager," teased her mother.

Naomi's face turned red as tomato. "Mum. I still need to study."

Her mother's hand stroke Naomi's head softly. "You're right. You need to study for a good future. But, don't forget to make a good memories in your school. It'll be the best moments that you'll remember in the future."

'Wow. The meaning is so deep," though Naomi.

"You should have a great life," added her mother softly. Naomi could not see it, but she could felt from mother voice, it sounded sad.

"Are you alright, mum?" asked Naomi worry. She look into her mother eyes, filled with a slight of sadness.

"Yes, I'm okay. You have school tomorrow. Sleep earlier." Her mother went to Naomi and kissed her forehead.

She walked towards the door. "Good night, Naomi."

"You too, mum."

Her mother walked out and closed the door.

Naomi laid on her bed and covered her body from her toes to her neck with a purple blanket. She turned off the light.

'Why she sounded sad?' though Naomi before drifted into a deep sleep.

*At afternoon*

Naomi brushed off her though about her mother. She may heard it wrong. Her expression did not like that.

School went normally, and afternoon came. It's club activity time. She do not know how to confront with the basketball club members, especially the captain.

She was on her way to the gym through the back of school to make along time to reach the gym. She walked slowly with her gaze on the ground. Still thinking about her mother's words.

"Don't waste my time. What do you want?"

That voice made her stopped on the spot. She raised her head and saw Makoto with an unknown girl. Immediately, she hid behind the nearest wall without thinking. It's mean dead, if Makoto saw her.

"I-I'm falling in love with you since the first time I met -"

"Get lost." Makoto cutted her off. "I'm sick of this. Did girls always tell the same thing? You just same as the others. Really annoying."

From where Naomi hid, she could heard a cry and footsteps of the girl, that girl ran away.

He can just apologise and reject that girl in good way, but he made the girl's heart broken. He's such an evil.

"That's not very evil. I can make more than that. I guess you had heard it all. You're naughty enough to hear it while hiding from me, shorty." said Makoto with boring tone from beside Naomi.

Naomi jumped a little. "I-I'm sorry! I don't mean to hear that. A-And I am on my way to the gym," her voice stuttered.

Makoto took a step forward Naomi backed, but her back already touched the wall.

She did not dare to look at Makoto. There's something about him that made her uncomfortable whenever he was near. She wanted to escape, but her legs seem did not want to move.

Makoto let out an evil chuckle. "I like to see a weakling to fall in my webs, but you're different. You're quiet interesting for me to play with you more."

Naomi lower her head. Her body shake from fear that Makoto sent to her. He did this on purpose, though Naomi.

"Please… I beg to you, let me go…I haven't done anything wrong to you."

"Same for me. I don't start anything yet and you had scared to death. Such a coward." said Makoto sarcastically.

Makoto played with strand of her black hair. She felt dizzy and her face was hot. She could not took it any longer.

"What're you two doing?" Not far from them stood Kojiro with angry look when he saw the position that those two had.

"Nothing. Let's get to the gym." Makoto walked away from Naomi past Kojiro side.

Kojiro eyes still on Naomi. He signalled her to follow him.

**I may take long timeto update from now on because I'm going to boarding school next month. But I still try my best to update at least once a month.**


End file.
